


you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, this story is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me

he wasn't okay

his cheeks were stained crimson red from his tears because the boy cried blood

louis was not like most boys. 

and everyone knew it

except harry. 

harry treated louis like a normal person

basically a stranger

but it meant something

because

harry did not look at louis and look away quickly

nor did he stare

instead he would hold doors open

smile politely

pick up his satchel when it fell 

and he did not call him a freak

but louis was upset because how could his own mother not 

look

at him, yet this stranger, treated him like a 

person. 

so louis decided he would find the thing called 

courage

that people talked about. he often thought it was a beautiful majestic beast

but one february night

louis learned courage is something he can forge within his heart. 

so he showed up at harry's door 

at 3:47 a.m.

and he stayed there, doing nothing

at 9:32 a.m. is when harry opened his door and 

saw louis sitting

just breathing

are you okay ?

no

and he was not okay

but harry didn't know why he was not okay

he did not ask

he did not help him up physically

but his kind eyes

inviting

and brought louis to his feet

so he did

and he followed harry that day

he kept a distance

even though harry did not request the space between them

he respected it 

because he did not know louis. 

yes

he wondered why his hair was longer than most

and yes

he was curious why louis didn't look like he slept much 

yet his facial hair was always decently groomed

and his teeth were pretty 

he was not homeless,

no

but louis followed harry that day. 

and he ran errands, mundane adult things

louis found his luscious long locks enchanting 

and his deep velvet voice soothing

he did not know harry. 

yes

he wondered why he was so kind 

maybe his mother loved him

and taught him kindness 

because louis' mother did nothing

and yes

he was angry at harry

because he was normal and also nice

he wanted to get into harry's head and let him know

he must be like everyone else

and treat louis horribly 

because that was the plan

and that's all louis knew. 

embarrassment and pain. 

so he would sit in harry's living room 

and watch him

and when he got tired of his beauty,

he would walk over to harry

who was oblivious to the poor boys intentions,

and grab his hand

form a fist

and punch himself

with harry's hand. 

harry never agreed 

he was given no consent

so he retracted his hand

and looked at louis

and louis' cheeks were red again

both from anger and tears

so harry gave him a cloth and a hug but both were subtly rejected

louis was not immune to any sort of affection and he had not yet gotten used to harry's presence alone. 

so the blue eyed boy walked onto harry's front porch and sat

breathing

living

meaningless. 

are you okay ?

no

because louis was not okay. 

and harry was enraged

because he let louis into his life in a strange way

yet he can't fix him. 

he held open endless doors 

he made his smile friendly rather than polite 

and he picked up a lot more than just louis' satchel. 

but louis did not realize because he was to wrapped up in harry's scent. 

because it reminded him of nothing, it was new, and

all he had was reminders,

never a new concept. 

so louis was busy being confused and he would often do

things 

that made harry hurt him. 

like quickly gliding his arm onto the cutting board while

harry was cutting onions. 

but he never did that again

because he heard harry cry that night,

and nice people were not supposed to cry. 

the next morning, harry's cheeks were 

crimson. 

so 

he threw away all of harry's onions and knives 

but harry found them

sitting on the sidewalk 

at the end of the block. 

but he could not find

louis.


End file.
